Black Cat
by Its a Phase
Summary: Even in an alternate universe, Eli Goldsworthy continues to base his plays entirely off his many failed relationships. Clare Edwards just happens to be cast as his psycho ex. EClare. AU future fic. Based loosely off the song "Black Cat" by Mayday Parade.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: My first "real" chapter fanfic, in which a bitter-from-breakup Eli continues to write plays based entirely off his failed relationships, ahh! Anyway, the Eclare might not come in for a chapter or two, we'll have to wait and see.I'll stop repeating myself now, so, enjoy!**

**Eli's POV**

I lay awkwardly on my bed, on my side, my laptop on it's side, as well, balanced uncomfortably on my arm, racking my brain for an orignal romantic plot. Usually, when I'm working on a play, the romantic aspects just...come to me, as cliche as that sounds, but my girlfriend, Julia, is kind of my muse. At least, she used to be, lately, it seemed as if we did nothing but get on each other's nerves.

"Elijah Goldsworthy!" I heard a familiar feminine voice yell, along with the sound of _my _front door slamming against the wall of _my _apartment, to which only one person has the key. Speak of the devil...

"Julia Black!" I mocked, setting my laptop upright on the bed and walking into the main room, already getting angry, "_What?_"

Glaring at me, her dark eyes intense and angry, she spat, "I ran into an old ex of your's."

"And?" I questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"She said she talked to you the other day," Julia chuckled darkly, her eyes boring into mine.

"_And?_" I repeated. If Julia really thought she could hold the fact that I talked to an ex against me, we had a serious problem. I squeezed my hand into fist, my black thumb pressing painfully against my skin, but I was too angry to notice.

Julia's nostrils flared as she screamed, "That's not _okay!_"

"That I talked to a _woman?_" I questioned, my anger steadily increasing, then biting my tongue to censor the profanities.

"You know, you're really a man-slut," Julia ignored my question, smirking, as if to challenge me, then added, "I guess I always knew it. Or that I could do better, at least."

I rolled my eyes, "Then leave, Julia! Just leave!" I supposed breaking up really wouldn't make a difference at this point...

"Oh, I will!" And with that, she dug my keys out of her pocket and slammed them on the countertop, then ran out, slamming my door behind her, _again. _This, though, was not before I heard her yell "Lucas, babe, wait up!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or Microsoft word, duh. Although, I'd like to own Munro Chambers. That'd be cool;)**

**Author's note: Hi! Ok, so the Eclare is going to come in the next chapter, it didn't make sense to put it in this chapter, sorry! It's stressful at the moment, seeing as I have to work on the plot for the story as well as for Eli's play, but I've got this, don't you worry. Alright, enjoy!**

As Julia's last four words echoed through my mind, inspiration flooded it. Maybe, I wouldn't write a cliche romance this time. Maybe, it'd have a twist...a dark one. A smile crept across my face, and my last thought before getting lost in the writing was _'Damn it all to hell, Julia still is my muse.'_

OoO

"Mmph!" I gasped, my eyes shooting open at hearing a knock on the door. Sitting up groggily, I took in my surroundings: my laptop dangerously close to falling off the mattress and crumpled pieces of paper, well, _everywhere._

Running my index finger across the smooth black surface of my computer's trackpad, waking it up, I saw that the time was nearing eleven in the morning. I must've fallen asleep in the middle of writing, which I'd started late last night, continuing for hours. I sighed, hoping to a God I didn't believe in that my work had saved, then ran a hand through my hair and headed out to the door.

I was confused seeing who stood in the hall, "Julia?" I asked.

"Don't get too excited, Eli, I only came to pick up some things I left here," Julia smiled faux-sweetly, pushing past me before I'd even welcomed her in.

I rolled my eyes at her hinting that I wanted her back, muttering, "Well, be fast." I leaned against the doorway of my room, narrowing my eyes as she pulled open several drawers that we both knew held nothing of her's.

Eventually, she headed back out to the main room, a few shirts and, uh, undergarments draped over her arm. She looked up at me, a smile on her lips, but fire in her eyes, and asked, "So, have you found a new girl to mistreat?"

"Get the fuck out. _Now. _And do _not_ come back," I hissed through clenched teeth. I couldn't believe the nerve she had, after I'd heard her call this Lucas guy "babe" less than thirty seconds after we'd broken up.

"I won't, trust me," Julia replied, a smirk adorning her face, then spun on a heel and skipped - fucking _skipped _- out the door. I flipped up my middle finger at the empty space where she'd been standing, my nostrils flared with anger, and slammed the door.

After heading into the bathroom for a few extra anti-anxiety pills (just to make sure I would't, you know, smash any vases with anger, or whatnot;) I dragged my feet back to my bedroom, bracing myself to check if the play I'd been working my ass off on had saved.

I grabbed the laptop, still awake from earlier, and carried it over to my desk, then sat down in my swirly chair, still horribly anxious, no thanks to my pills. Taking a deep breath, I opened up the minimized 'Microsoft Word' tab. Honestly, I was terrified, I really had hope in this play, it would't be the same to start writing it again now, I wasn't feeling the same angry passion as yesterday.

The title page was intact, hopefully a good sign, displaying the title: Love: The Greatest Crime, and my name: Elijah Goldsworthy. I hated the use of my full name, but it seemed to make me look more professional if I were to propose my script to be played out in theatres. I slowly scrolled through the rest of the pages, eleven full ones of lines, and two more, describing both the plot and character outlines.

At this, I let out a long exhale, a huge, toothy grin on my face. I knew I could get theatres to accept this play, the plot was decidedly original, twisting, turning, but still romantic. Now to finish writing it.

**So, we'll meet Clare in the next chapter, and we'll find out more about Eli's play, as well. I know the title's a bit cliche, but it'll make sense.**


End file.
